At the time reactions such as amplification of nucleic acids (DNA, RNA, and the like) and the fragments thereof (oligonucleotides, nucleotides, and the like) are performed, in tests that require quantitativeness, such as the analysis of gene expression levels, it becomes necessary to perform the amplification such that the ratio of the relative amounts of the respective nucleic acids can be known. Consequently, by using the real-time PCR method, and by using a device provided with a thermal cycler and a fluorescence spectrophotometer, analysis by electrophoresis is made unnecessary as a result of the generation process of the DNA amplification products in PCR being detected and analyzed in real time. Furthermore, as a DNA amplification method that performs amplification while maintaining the quantitativeness with respect to the ratio of the relative amounts of the DNA or RNA contained in the sample before amplification, the SPIA (Single Primer Isothermal Amplification) method is used. In the SPIA method, the linear DNA amplification method resulting from an isothermal reaction utilizing DNA/RNA chimera primer, DNA polymerase, and RNaseH has become used.
In a case where processing such as nucleic acid amplification, and measurements thereof are performed, conventionally, the target compound is separated and extracted from the sample by using a filter by means of a manual method, by using magnetic particles and adsorption on an inner wall of a container or a pipette tip by means of a magnetic field, or by using a centrifuge. The separated and extracted target compound is transferred and introduced into a reaction container together with a reaction solution by a manual method and the like, and upon sealing of the reaction container using a manual method and the like, at the time reactions are performed using a temperature control device for reactions, optical measurements are performed with respect to the reaction container using a light measuring device (Patent Document 1).
In a case where the processing is executed by a manual method, a large burden is forced on the user. Furthermore, in a case where the processing is executed by combining a dispenser, a centrifuge, a magnetic force device, a temperature controller, a device for sealing the reaction container, a light measurement device, and the like, there is a concern of the scale of the utilized devices increasing and of the work area expanding. In particular, in a case where a plurality of samples is handled, since it becomes necessary to separate and extract a plurality of target nucleic acids and for amplification to be to respectively performed, the labor thereof becomes even greater, and furthermore, there is a concern of the work area also expanding further.
Specifically, in a case where reactions of the nucleic acids (DNA, RNA, and the like) to be amplified, and the like, are performed within a plurality of reaction containers and these reactions are monitored by optical measurements, the measurements are performed by successively moving a single measuring device to the respective reaction containers by a manual method, or the measurements are performed by providing a measuring device to each of the respective reaction containers beforehand.
In the former case where a single measuring device is used, when the measuring device is attempted to be manually moved to the apertures of the reaction containers, there is a concern of subtle differences occurring in the measurement conditions for each reaction container as a result of subtle displacements or relative motions between the reaction container and the measuring device.
In the latter case where a measuring device is provided to each of the respective reaction containers, although the positioning accuracy becomes high, there is a concern of the device scale expanding, and of the manufacturing costs increasing. Furthermore, although it is preferable to seal the apertures of the reaction containers at the time of temperature control and the measurements, it is time-consuming to perform sealing, or opening and closing, with respect to a plurality of reaction containers by a manual method with a lid, and in particular, there is a concern of the lid becoming adhered to the container apertures such that it becomes difficult to easily open the lid, and of contamination occurring from the liquid attached to the inside of the lid dripping or splashing. Furthermore, there is a concern of providing a dedicated opening and closing mechanism of the lid complicating the device, and increasing the manufacturing costs (Patent Document 2).
Moreover, at the time an optical measurement is performed on a sealed reaction container, there is a concern of the lid which has transparency, or the optical elements, becoming cloudy from condensation, and the measurements becoming difficult.
Consequently, in order to perform nucleic acid amplification and the like, as a precondition thereof, specialized researchers or technicians become necessary, and this situation is preventing the generalization of genetic analysis and the expansion of clinical applications in hospitals, and the like.
Therefore, at the time of clinical use and the like, in order to prevent cross-contamination and to reduce user labor, and to easily perform from the extraction, the amplification, and further, by means of a measurement, the genetic analysis of nucleic acids, then the automation of steps from the extraction of the target compound, reactions such as amplification, up to the measurements, the miniaturization of the device, and the provision of an inexpensive, high-accuracy device are important.